Matthew Borlenghi
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | spouse = Heather Borlenghi (October 2003-present) | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1987-present | series = Married... with Children | character = Ray-Ray / Tom | episodes = "Hood 'n The Boyz" (Season 8 premiere) "Enemies"(Season 10) }} Matt Borlenghi ''' (born '''Matteo Andrea Borlenghi on May 25, 1967) is an actor who is best known for his role as Brian Bodine on All My Children from 1991-1993 and 1996. Matt appeared on MWC twice, first playing the part of Ray-Ray, a young punk who was harrassing an old girlfriend of Al's named Mary Ellen Litchfield (played by Debra Engle), who recently moved back into the old neighborhood to run her father's store in the episode "Hood 'n The Boyz". Later, he played the part of Tom, a delivery driver who goes out with Kelly, which upsets his girlfriend Shannon in season 10's "Enemies" ''. Life Borlenghi, a dual US-Italian citizen, was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Kiki and Robert Borlenghi.Matt Borlenghi Biography (1967-) Borlenghi and wife Heather are parents to 3 children, a daughter and twin sons. Borlenghi has two brothers, Edward Borlenghi, a graphic artist, professor and architect and Malcolm Lawrence Borlenghi, a singer, artist and banker. Career After being spotted on one episode of "Hunter", opposite Fred Dryer, he was tracked down and offered the role that brought him to national attention, playing Brian Bodine on ABC-TV's ''All My Children in the early 1990s. Matt quit the show in 1993 In favor of doing comedy TV; he would later make a brief return guest appearance on the soap opera in 1996. Matt also played Ziggy Deadmarsh on CBS soap opera series The Bold and the Beautiful in 2002, and Mayor Anthony Marino on NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. Borlenghi spent several years starring on various sitcoms, such as The Jeff Foxworthy Show in which he portrayed Foxworthy's assistant Russ Francis, Pig Sty on UPN, Party Girl on FOX, Police Academy: The Series, Melissa and Joey and others. He directed a short film called Jack, which won him awards on the film festival circuit. He has played roles in the Nick Cassavetes film Alpha Dog and the independent film Jack Rio, which he also wrote and produced, and the upcoming espionage thriller "Tentacle 8", and recently the independent film Eat with Me. Borlenghi is also one of the "famous faces" on HollywoodPoker.com. Matt currently creates, develops, and produces reality TV shows, through his partnership with Marklen Kennedy (creator of Gigolos on Showtime), MBK Productions, which is separately partnered on many various projects with NorthSouth Productions, ThinkFactory Media, Relativity Television and PB&J TV. He is also moving into the scripted drama series world, having completed a 1 hour law enforcement drama pilot revolving around the federal agency, the ATF. He also created a new interesting business call Celebrity Ceremonies, www.celebceremonies.com, which is based on the fact that he is an ordained minister, and books celebrities to officiate weddings, vow renewals, baptisms, etc, after he gets them ordained as well. He also has a charitable foundation called Teddys for Tots, www.teddysfortots.org, which he is building currently. The goal of the foundation is to provide sick and underprivileged children with a teddy bear companion. References External links * Category:Guest stars